codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnimeCargirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code:Breaker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Code:Breaker Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ExcelCore (Talk) 01:30, August 9, 2012 Re: Anime Images To respond to your question to ExcelCore (he has a tendency to ignore anything anime-related), I would ask that you refrain from adding anime images onto articles for the moment. ExcelCore's personal preference is to avoid anything anime-related on this Wiki in case it strayed from the manga, as he had told us (myself and ManikWorld) some time ago. I had given him a suggestion to add the anime image into the infobox (see: User blog:DinoQueen13/Infobox Idea), but he never responded to it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 12:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : I actually dont' have a problem adding anime content to the wiki, it was just that back when people started suggesting it there was VERY little info about the anime. Furthermore if you want to change the code:breaker main logo go ahead Dino... I just didn't see a reason to do so back then. Just don't change the character portal on the main page. : Now as to Cargirl's question... you can add anime images HOWEVER, please add them as "additional images" under the character. If you are curious about what I mean please check wiki for other manga/anime/games like Blazblue and you will see what I mean.ExcelCore (talk) 02:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::To add onto Excel's comment, the galleries are on a separate page. Look in the infobox; if it's not there, I can help you make one (I have to edit the template to show the Infobox part). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 02:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Polls' Code:Breakers actually also include Code:Names. The ones we call "Code:Breakers" are actually "Code:Numbers" but bothgroups are "breakers" since they are people that can break the code of the law in order to uphold it. As such I have been thinking for awhile to change the "Code:Breakers" into "Code:Numbers" and then link both name and number under breakers... Also -- shoudln't former Code:Breakers such as Nenene and Hitomi also be on the list? and what about Ikurumi Shiwon? He is also a Code:Breaker. So I think your poll needs to be changed...ExcelCore (talk) 02:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Galleries Yeah, most other Wikis that I'm on either have the galleries on the page, or have a section on the page and link it to another page. The only exception I'm aware of is the Fairy Tail Wiki, which is more like ours. I'm holding off from adding pictures until the anime (or more PVs) appear, hopefully high-quality images, so that the images on here will be as high-quality as possible. Scans, if improperly cleaned, look rather messy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) The Fairy Tail wikia is set up like this one. ^_^ I agree. A lot of the translated manga chapters are of bad quality, and I've only seen the PVs in low quality. >_< I guess I'll wait too then. (Creating the image gallery pages for the characters.) AnimeCargirl (talk) 14:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I actually found some pretty good ones on Tumblr. Someone managed to find a HQ video and posted screenshots. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I believe I've found it. Thanks for letting me know! ^_^ AnimeCargirl (talk) 15:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC)